halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:UHW~Arbiter
discucioens y mensages Aqui dejaran sus mensajes o discuciones en mi perfil y de 1 segundo los leere bueno empesemos: thumb|left|400px|aqui probando la DMR de customaqui una imagen corta para no perde tiempo en mamadas :P discuciones ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Halopedia! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:UHW~Arbiter. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Zonder sangheili (Discusión) 20:01 24 mar 2011 Categorías Hola, gracias por tus ediciones, pero la verdad no ayudan en nada agregar categorías que no tienen nada que ver con el artículo. Te invito a leer la reglas de Halopedia y tambien a este blog creado por mi para saber como agregar categorías. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 18:12 26 mar 2011 (UTC) Contesta Veo que no cesas de editar, talvez algo bueno, pero necesito que me respondas para saber si lo que haces es por vandalizar, para logros o en verdad para ayudar, es necesario que leas las reglas para saber que conductas ameritan bloqueo. Si sigues así te bloqueare por 1 hora. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 18:22 26 mar 2011 (UTC) Porfa por el amor a Yggdrasil deja de agregar categorias que ni al caso a los articulos!! gracias Ediskrad327 18:30 26 mar 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Estaras bloqueado por posible vandalismo, va ser solo por 2 horas, agregar categorías para conseguir logros amerita un bloqueo de 1 semana, pero como eres nuevo va a ser de 2 horas. Te invite a leer las reglas, pero tu no parabas de hacer los mismo. Te llame la atención como 2 veces y creo que ya es suficiente. Cualquier cosa que decir hazlo en tu discusión, porque va a ser lo único que podras editar. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 18:38 26 mar 2011 (UTC) Halo custom Mira, el artículo de halo custom edition lo hiciste un poco mal, la informaciondebio haver estado en esta pagina Halo Custom Edition, mejora la calidad y pasala. te recomiendo que lo resumas y lo mejores porque te quedo mal. Recuerda que debe ser desde el punto de vista neutral y trata de que no se salga del tema 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comUser:ALONSO 3CRANEOS50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 02:19 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Ediciones Mira, debes cuidar mucho la ortografia, lo que quiero decir es que escribas decentemente y que no escribas asi: Halo custom editon es un juego ke es d compu. Osea deberia quedar así: Halo Custom Edition es un juego que es para las computadoras. Si no sabes hacer plantillas no importa, solo nesecitas escribir esto y la ayuda llegara al artículo. Ponlo todo en un artículo, no pongas tu opiniones. Se que sera muy largo y si estas editando el artículo pero no lo terminaste debes escribir para que los otros usuarios sepan que tu eres el que la esta construyendo. Te recomiendo no agregar tantas categorías, en ese de halo custom solo deben estar unas 3 o 4 mas no 10 o más. Te recomiendo leer el El Manual del buen Artículo para que mejores un poco. 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comUser:ALONSO 3CRANEOS50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 02:29 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Clan y ediciones Ya uno del clan me dijo que lo que hacen no es por vandalismo, bueno. Ya se que si lo haces por ayudar pero vi que el articulo que creaste sobre Halo Custom Edition ya existe, y cuando hay duplicación de articulos se debe de eliminar uno, que sería el de menor calidad (en este caso el tuyo). Espero que no te enojes cuando eliminen un articulo tuyo. Te inivito a leer un blog sobre el borrado de páginas y así te vas a dar una idea. Entra aquí: Borrado Masivo de Páginas. Pasando por otra cosa, quisiera entra a su clan, pero solo para jugar Halo Custom Edition que lo tengo. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 16:03 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Halo Custom Edition Pero todo eso sobre los mod (crear armas o vehiculos que no eran del juego original) ya esta en Halo Custom Edition. Leelo bien y veras. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 16:23 27 mar 2011 (UTC) RE: Hola no te entiendo eso de cambiar de color al nombre se mas especifico Y de el cuadro claro solo dime de que color la quieres un saludo [[User:Spartan 158|'Spartan 158']]' 40pxMensajes) 20:56 27 mar 2011 (UTC)' Firma Ahh claro esa es una firma solo tienes que ir a tus preferencias y abajo dice firma y le pones este codigo: TuNombredeUsuario (Discusión) y en lo que lo pones yo hago tu cuadro Un saludo [[User:Spartan 158|'Spartan 158']]' 40pxMensajes) 21:29 27 mar 2011 (UTC)' Re:Firma Hola ya lo arregle solo cambiale el color [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter']]' 40pxMensajes)' [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter]] 40pxMensajes) Asi quedara [[User:Spartan 158|'Spartan 158']]' 40pxMensajes) 22:35 27 mar 2011 (UTC)' Bienvenido Hola, pues yo no me he presentado, soy zonder sangheili, uno de los administradores de la wikia, veo que tú y parte de tu clan se registraron para contribuir en Halopedia, eso es bueno, sin embargo, noté que tuviste problemas con Enrique71 y otros usuarios por tus malas ediciones, sé que todavía eres nuevo, pero no estaría de más, pedirte que mejorarás en tus contribuciones, pues por lo que he visto, tienes muchas faltas de ortografía, y agregas categorías sin sentido. También aprovecho para recordarte que que este tipo de conducta (contribuciones para conseguir logros), ameritan el bloque temporal o permanente. Esto todo. Un saludo! link=Usuario:Zonder sangheiliTALK|ADMN|CONT] 01:16 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Página creadas por ti Bueno, creo que ya se a que te refieres. Se llama firma y está en la parte de arriba cuando editas algo. Primero, para que te salgan con dibujitos y colores ve a preferencias y ve a la sección donde dice firma. Ve a mi discusión y ve el primer mensaje hecho por Kurt Ambross (el burocrata de esta wiki), ahí está como hacer el código de la firma. Por cierto, quiero saber que edad tienes. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 21:04 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Edad Yo tengo 13 años (si, talves pensabas que tenia 20 por mi forma de escribir...). Bueno, nada más quiero saber tu edad por curiosidad y tambien si tu edad justifica tus ediciones [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 21:15 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Si, oye, cual es tu Gamertag para jugar una Partida de Reach? Alex Gonzalez 22:40 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Ok, veo que sigues haciendo post incoherentes en los blogs, y agregando categorías inecesarias cuando los creas, lo siento, pero te voy a tener que bloquear, no quería hacerlo, pero no me dejas más que elección, además no es la primera vez que se te avisa y no solo por mí, sino por otro administrador y usuarios. Si crees que tu bloqueo es injusto y tienes buenos argumentos, no dudes en dejarlos aquí en tu página de discusión, pues será el único lugar que podrás editar. Recuerda que hacer esto por un par de logros no vale la pena. zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 23:58 30 mar 2011 (UTC) hey arby no olvides firmar tus mensajes con el boton de firma para saber quie eres :) Ediskrad327 18:55 1 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Aviso Hola que tal, sobre el permiso para el "Anti-Troll", no necesitas mi permiso, eso es irrelevante, ahora la razón por la que yo te bloqueé fue porque creabas entradas en el blog y luego las comentabas tu mismo más de una vez, y además de eso les agregabas categorías, eso es vandalismo, no debes hacerlo. Así que te lo repito de nuevo para que no vuelvas a hacerlo y no tenga que bloquearte de nuevo. ''"NO AGREGUES CATEGORÍAS A LOS BLOGS, TAMPOCO AGREGUES MALAS CATEGORÍAS A LOS ARTÍCULOS, ESO NO CORRESPONDE, LUEGO, A LA HORA DE ORGANIZAR LOS ARTÍCULOS POR SECCIÓN, TAMBIÉN SE INCLUYEN Y DAN UN MAL ASPECTO. SI LO CONTNÚAS HACIÉNDOLO TE TENDRÉ QUE BLOQUEAR." zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 15:49 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Discusiónes Hola!!! Oye, vi que estas firmando en todas las discusiónes pasadas donde no firmaste, no lo hagas, lo pasado es pasado :D si vas a firmar, firma en los mensajes actuales, no te esperes a que pase un tiempo para hacerlo. A ver si un dia nos hechamos una partida de halo ce. 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 23:32 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Superintendente jeje si me parezco al superintendente, pero el mio, a diferencia del del ODST y el de Zonder, el mio es un africano, por eso esta tan negro jeje. y aparte es un zombie por sus ojos rojos XD.} Si esta chido tu perfil 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 23:38 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Donde vives? Oye, alex me conto que no tienes ni xbox, y que en tu país no hay xbox live. Quisiera saber que pais es ese, ¿¿¿acaso es Cuba??? [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 00:03 4 abr 2011 (UTC) Pagina esta biien y ese DMR del custom te quedo muy bien Ediskrad327 13:18 4 abr 2011 (UTC) por cierto no soy admin aqui, solo en la fanon unete, podrassubirloque quieras Ediskrad327 16:09 6 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: wikiamigos Por lo de los wikia amigos, eso no existe, solo lo dicen los usuarios, lo unico que tienes que hacer es ver si tienen una userbox, esa la puedes agregar en tu perfil colocando el codigo correspondiente, si quieres puedes ver en mi pagina de perfil y listo, solo copias y pegas el codigo en el tuyo. Espero haberte ayudado. un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 20:17 6 abr 2011 (UTC) El Arca Lamento decirtelo pero por el momento lo estoy ediando en otra ventana, esque estoy jugando la misión para lo de la transcripción, pero si puedes más al rato se la pones. esque si te dejo editarla se me borrara lo que escriba 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 20:35 6 abr 2011 (UTC) RE: El Arca sii esta bien, por el momento ya no voy a jugar xbox, editalo, tienes desde esta hora (Segun la Wikihora o hora del servidor son las pero ignora esta) hasta 2 horas para editarlo, porke en 2 horas volvere a jugar para terminarlo 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 21:05 6 abr 2011 (UTC) Campaña de Halo 3 De hecho yo soy el usuario que esta creando los artículos de la campaña de Halo 3 y de Halo 3:ODST, pero por el momento quiero mejorar un poco las ediciones de los mismos. No te preocupes que pronto la terminare. 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 21:29 6 abr 2011 (UTC) Campañas La verdad, esque por ahora tengo muchos proyectos sin terminar *Campaña de Halo 3. *Campaña de Halo 3: ODST *Mapas de tiroteo de Halo: Reach *Mapas de Tiroteo del ODST *Soundtracks de Reach *y variantes de juego No tepreocupes, talvez primero haga el covenant y luego termine el arca 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 21:34 6 abr 2011 (UTC) Héroe Hola!!!Mira, yo se que no es falso pero la pagina esta duplicada, claro que el tuyo esta un poco mejor pero ya havia una sobre el rango y te la dejo aqui: Héroe (rango). Puedes agregarle tu información a ese artículo. 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 01:17 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Borrado No te sientas mal, se lo que se siente que tengas un artículo de buena calidad. Pero ese artículo que te dije tiene más antiguedad y el otro pues es nuevo y se considera malo que haiga 2 paginas repetidas sin importar la calidad. Te recomiendo que cambies la información de tu artículo al que estaba antes. Es por el bien de la wiki. 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 01:25 7 abr 2011 (UTC) No lo hagas Una sugerencia, no le agregues categorías a tu pagina de usuario. Un Saludo! HadriMX .:Mensaje:. 23:26 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Ediciones La verdad se prohibe que menores de 13 años editen en la wikia (precisamente porque algunos niños editan mal), pero hay muchos usuarios hasta menores de 13 años que editan mucho mejor que tú, hasta yo tengo 13 años. Yo no bloqueo a usuarios de 13 años porque hay bastantes usuarios que tienen esa edad y será algo injusto bloquearlos. Al grano, quiero que no edites los articulos porque no te quedan del todo bien o editalos si te propones a estar en unas clases de ortografía (claro que no lo vas a hacer -_-) o simplemente solo comenta en blogs y ya. Conclusión: En otra wikis ya te hubieran bloquearo para siempre pero como somos buenos y respetamos a los novatos no hacemos eso. Solo edita o crea blogs y no edites artículos si no quieres tus clases de ortografía y dicción... Pd: Resumí lo más importante en negritas porque veo que no te gusta leer. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 20:33 8 abr 2011 (UTC) DMR ¿COMO LA CONSEGUISTE? esto es genial, pero....no tengo custom :( [[User:Spartan E27|'Spartan E27']] 30px (Mensajes). 20:41 8 abr 2011 (UTC) Secciones de encabezado No es necesario poner en negritas las secciones de encabezado. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 21:58 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Petición Hola, que tal, la verdad es que no entendí que es lo que quisiste decirme, si fueses más claro, con gusto te ayudaría. Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 01:10 12 abr 2011 (UTC) Bola Mortal Hola UHW~Arbiter, he visto que en la discusión de Zonder has puesto un mensaje diciendo que alguien haga una página dedicada a la bola mortal con esa imagen o así, ¿la oferta sigue en pie? si es así avísame que me ofrezco voluntario para crear el artículo. Firmo con mi nombre que no tengo firma xd Por cierto no deberías actualizar tu userbox es que pone que naciste en 1993 y que tienes 13 años XD Gracias por tu atención. '------- Espartannoble6 -------'' 21/04/2011 20:43' Halo CE Mira, estoy tratando de hacer un mod de la campaña de halo 1 en el custom edition lo más parecido posible al reach y he observado tu interés hacia halo custom edition y ese precioso DMR que llevas. Voy ha ir al grano, ¿quieres unirte a un grupo que intento formar para colaborar con el mod? Un saludo BeadySkate3BeadySkate3(Discusión) 14:19 26 may 2011 (UTC) sabes hacer plantillas? Oyes podrias hacer una plantilla con la siguiente imagen: BLOG_ABANDONADO.JPG k onda amigo, apoco tienes 13 años y ya eres un experto en halopedia, mis respetos fue alex idiota Megaagente0080 30px Discusión • RvB 22:29 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Bueno... Bueno... pero solo porque es zonder y no entra mucho pero se lo tendras que pedir a quien te banee Megaagente0080 30px Discusión • RvB 15:50 21 ago 2011 (UTC) YA FUI INFECCTADO, CHECA MI PERFIL Delta250 ``Im falling free, in the wind, in the wind´´ 02:00 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Arbiter solo te mando este mensaje para que supieras que me voy. solo te lo voy a mandar a ti porque eres de las personas mas simpaticas conmigo en el transcurso de todo este tiempo te deseo a ti y a todos(incluyendo a lolis) que tenga una feliz navidad y que la paseis muy bien. ATT:[[User:Maqre|'Maqre']]' 40pxMensajes 21:20 20 dic 2011 (UTC)' link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6FaYS_Dz5c 200px|link=User:Darkness Emo Skull70px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 21:13 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Princess Luna <3 Derpy Hooves :3 te quiero derpy! :3 <3<3<3<3<3<3<3 PrincessLuna Canterlot mesage 03:10 17 ene 2012 (UTC) Te amo arby.... :3 <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 ╔♫═╗╔╗ ♥ ╚╗╔╝║║♫═╦╦╦╔╗║♫╝╠═╦╦╗ ╔╝╚╗♫╚╣║║║║╔╣╚╗╔╣║♫║♥ ╚═♫╝╚═╩═╩♫╩═╝♫╚╝╚═╩═╝ PrincessLuna Canterlot mesage 02:20 17 ene 2012 (UTC) -Si por cada segundo que estoy contigo,me dieran una estrella...en mi cuarto tendria el universo entero.- TE AMO!! Princess Luna Canterlot mesage 22:36 19 ene 2012 (UTC) Bloqueo Hola Arby, por lo que has hecho me Obligaron a Bloquearte una Semana. La verdad yo no creo que lo que hayas hecho salga de un Bloqueo de Tres Días, pero ya que fue a desición de los Moderadores, vieron Correcto una semana aunque yo la Verdad no... Si puediera no te habría Bloqueado... Creeme :I [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 18:53 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Firma aqui esta tu firma y el codigo disfrutala Arby 100px Discucion y asi se vera Arby 100px Discucion bueno adios tambien arreglo bodas y bautizos Urban Ninja 55px TALK ME